User talk:K?!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bug Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:K?! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ayjona (Talk) 22:09, May 11, 2011 Hero page suggestion Should all of the hero pages (eg. Ant, Beetle,etc.) have a set template? Something like descriptions then stretegies then skills or something. Sounds like a good idea, but Ayjona is the one who could do that, not me. As it is, The current layout for hero pages is Skills, Basic Loadout, Advanced Loadout, Dev description (if available), normal description, abilities with stats, and individual strategy guides. -K?! Check my made-up heroes Hey K?! You seem to know a lot about Bug Heroes. With each page of the made-up heroes I wrote, could you please leave a comment about if something is over or under-powered. I'm not good with relating to the stats of other heroes to make a balanced set. Thanks! K-leb25 07:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have time todd a full check of every page;c I'll see what I can check, though. K?! 04:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I saw what you said on Wolf Spider. Judging from your opinions, I edited Honeybee to be more balanced (hopefully). You should check her next. And I was guessing that you had a busy life because you hardly edit. I'm young and go to school, so I have every afternoon to do some editing. K-leb25 10:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just made a Scorpion hero called Scorpio Rebel, but I'm lost for abilities. I only have one idea so far! Can you please suggest some to me? K-leb25 06:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What's your favourite hero? I've wanted to know this for a while. What is your favourite hero? Do you have the Reinforcements and think they're cool? Do you play much at all anymore? You don't have to answer these, but they're just something that would be nice to know. I wander what everyone thinks of the Reinforcements. I've seen them more and more on the leaderboards. Thankyou. K-leb25 22:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Spider person all the way. I think the replacemnts are more popular because tehy let you have a highly customized team. 23:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Not signed, but I am K?!. 00:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Spider is cool. She's pretty hardcore with her Wolf Spider Pistolsa and Iron Hood. But, I'm either for Ladybug or Flea. Those guys are sick! And I like Ladybug's personality. I wish she actually flied, though. The DLC "Death From Above" does hence that ability. Flea is just so unique! Assassinate, Brawler, Speed and Parry, along with fast AoE attacks from a little midget smaller than even an enemy flea? And he's a monk? So cool...Hopper and Ant aren't far behind either. I am going to love Ladybug and Hopper once the new balance update for Bug Heroes comes out. K-leb25 03:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Also, did you use your IPod when you wrote that? Because when I'm on my IPod it never logs me in and I have to go as a Wiki Contributer. So it makes sense for the same to happen to you. K-leb25 03:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No, I have Firefox set to clear cookies at quit and I was too lazy to log in. Finished Hopper and Ladybug I think I've finished Ladybug and Hopper's page. You should check them out to see if they're good enough. K-leb25 09:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nice to see your back editing! Thanks for officially getting Hopper and Ladybug "past the finish line." By the way, you were gone so long the wiki asked me to be administrator and I took it. I thought a leader like me was a good choice, especially since I wanted to add a notification of the Possible Updates for Bug Heroes page on the home page. I'm working on Worm at the moment. K-leb25 07:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, can I create a News page or something, which includes all latest news of BH, BHQ and the wiki itself? It seems like a great way for people to find a place to start editing. K-leb25 08:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course. All those sound like great ideas, though Ayjona doesn't take too kindly to people editing his main page. Yeah, but when was the last time he was on? He does hardly anything these days and this wiki can't improve if he doesn't check it and replies stuff I want to do. Although, I am very much a person who wants everything to be what I want it to be, but still... K-leb25 01:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, I wander who that jerk who whined about the reinforcements was...to bad you can't ban people who aren't even signed in. I find it funny that you had to edit his comments. How do you even do that? K-leb25 01:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You should be able to edit or delete other people's comments by mousing over them. Also, you can ban Anonymous contributers: click on their name, then click block. K?! 03:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) So should we ban this anonymous user? Cause I think he's at it again. K-leb25 20:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm just here to edit your grammar articles, if you don't mind. -OATHOBLIVION May I just ask, how can I do voting polls on blogs. I saw some other guy who used to post on this wiki do the polls. Please answer. By the way, heard the news about the Fiddler Crab Renegade? K-leb25 09:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Pictures for the Maps Please! I really, really, really need your help. Half of the maps don't have a picture that shows a birdseye of the whole map. And they really need one! However I don't have a clue on how to do the editing for the pictures. I figured, however, that you must know cause you're the one who added most of the pictures. Please do some more picture editing and get some birds-eye pictures for the maps PLEASE! Its frustrating looking at a page that still says "Add a Photo." K-leb25 03:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unfornatently, the maps are extremely time consuming. In addition, they are difficult to create for larger maps. Anyways, I use teleporter to take zoomed out shots of the game field, then stitch them together in an image editor. K?! 04:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It's just the image editor that I'm probably gonna fail at. Anyway, thanks for a reply. I assure you, Bug Heroes Wiki is in good hands. K-leb25 05:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC)